Still Life at Grimmauld Place
by Moony05
Summary: Harry goes to spend the summer with Remus and Sirius... but life can be interesting at Grimmauld Place.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ohhh how I hate the end of book 5, this will (as usual) disregard it completely. Oh yeah... and I don't own anything save for the plot.

AN: This was inspired by a small collection of fanart I was looking at, it made me feel like writing some sort of comical family fic. For those it may concern, don't worry I know Harry's supposed to be stuck with the Dursleys because of the events in book 5, I'm probably a bigger Harry Potter fan than you think, so anything big like that which was omitted was purposely done, including the absence of Kreacher. Hey, isn't that what FanFICTION is for? R&R Please.

"Padfoot, would it be possible for you to actually clean something?" Remus cried in exasperation. The tall man with long dark hair looked up from his chair.

"Harry will like the house just the way it is." Replied Sirius, "We don't need to clean it just because he's coming..."

"...To live with us! We need to have the kind of home that a young boy can grow up in, healthily!" He added hastily brushing some dust of the mantelpiece.

"He'll only be here for the summer." Sirius sighed. Never the less, he stood up and waved his wand at a broom, which started sweeping.

"That's the spirit." Said Remus with a smirk.

"Question chief." Sirius stuck his hand in the air and waved it about, giving a marvelous impression of a certain muggle born girl that Remus knew.

"Yes?"

"Are we going to tell Harry about... us?" Sirius shifted from foot to foot and took his wand away from the broom, immediately the object zoomed up to the ceiling and started shaking furiously, raining it's collected dirt upon their heads.

"Sirius!" The werewolf waved his own wand at the broom, which fell lifeless to the floor once again. He then put a hand to his forehead. "I guess it's inevitable, but I know he'll accept us. He's a good boy."

Sirius smiled, it was hard to put anything on Remus's already burdened shoulders, he just looked so cute standing there like that, dirt caught in his light brown hair. He walked forward and kissed the end of Remus's dusty nose.

"He'll accept it." Sirius whispered. "Now come on, let's get cooking."

Harry Potter, or as some knew him The Boy Who Lived, stepped out of the cab, grabbed his trunk, and paid the driver. His owl cage was empty as he had sent Hedwig ahead. Looking around to see no one was watching, he then strode up to the door of Grimmauld Place and knocked. When no one answered he simply went in.

"Harry?" Inquired a gruff voice from the kitchen.

"Moody?" The boy peered through his glasses in disbelief as Mad-Eye hobbled in with a clunk.

"You might want to check in the kitchen boy, those men don't know the first thing about muggle stoves." Moody chuckled in a wheezy way, "Get that door for me will you? There's a good lad." Harry dropped his trunk and swung the door open for the grizzly old man. Then, curiously, Harry poked his head around the corner to peer into the kitchen and immediately sneezed. The room was slowly filling with black smoke.

"Lupin? Sirius?" Called Harry thickly. The smoke cleared enough for him to see Sirius standing slightly hunched, covered in feathers over a half plucked chicken, and Remus holding a platter of black cookies looking rather disappointed

"Harry!" Sirius bounded forward at once and wrapped Harry in a bone crunching hug. As he was released Harry had a chance to talk at last.

"What were you two doing?" He asked looking skeptically at the kitchen.

"Cooking." Replied Sirius proudly. Remus glared at him and held out his platter.

"I'm sorry Harry... I guess I'm not very good at this." Remus apologized, Harry couldn't help noticing that he was wearing a frilly pink apron. He assumed it was his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers way of trying to make him feel at home, since he had lived with muggles all his life. However, it just made him smile.

"It's okay, you er... probably just left them in too long." Harry said kindly looking at the bits of charcoal on the plate. "If you want, I'm sure I can get Hermione to teach you how to make them the right way."

"Yes, wonderful." Said Sirius dismissively. "Come on Harry, I'll show you where your room is.

"My room..." Echoed Harry distantly, he was finally going to be able to live away from the Dursleys.

"Damn stove, we just got it installed too." Sirius rambled as he led Harry up the stairs at a run. Remus followed them with a frown, Harry noticed that he hadn't bothered to take off his apron.

"Um Sirius, I have a favor to ask." Harry began as his godfather led him into a spacious bedroom.

"Then ask." Sirius grinned.

"I was just wondering if I might be able to have Ron and Hermione over for a couple of days this summer."

"No problem, we took the liberty of inviting them over for next week." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and started back down the stairs, followed by Remus.

"He what?" Harry asked himself in disbelief. Shrugging off his surprise at being able to have friends over, Harry had started to unpack when Hedwig the owl soared in through the open window and onto his arm.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry smiled as she nipped at his fingers and flapped over to her cage. Grimmauld Place felt like home already.

AN: Just the prologue my chickens, just the prologue. Read and Review please!


	2. They're Together!

Authors Note: I've been MIA for a while, you can all blame school for that. But I am not dead! No... never dead. But yeah, hates me, so more likely than not there will be some stupid format errors. I tried.

"Harry! Your friends are here!" There was a large thumping as Harry rushed down the stairs, jumping the last three steps.

"Hermione! Ron!" The bushy haired witch and red headed Weasley boy smiled in unison as they were greeted. Hermione got an enthusiastic hug, and Ron received a boisterous back slap.

"So Harry, shall we retire to the living room?" Remus inquired politely.

"Er, no thanks. I'll show Ron and Hermione my room first." Harry said apologetically.

"It's no problem, perhaps later then?"

Harry nodded and led his friends up the stairs. It was not until they arrived in his bedroom, and Harry had shut the door that Hermione spoke up.

"What was that about Harry? We wouldn't mind catching up with Lupin and Sirius you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but things have been... strange around here." Harry began, rather awkwardly.

"Go on." Ron said, intrigued. "Do you think it's got something to do with You Know Who? Or perhaps the Order?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Harry replied grimly, "there's silence on the Voldemort front." Once again he ignored the involuntary shiver that Ron gave at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "I've been noticing weird stuff, I've only been here about a week you see, and the other day, I saw Professor Lupin walking around in a pink woman's nightgown." Hermione suppressed giggles but Ron looked nonplussed.

"So? It's an easy enough mistake to make, you saw what wizards wear when they try to dress as muggles Harry."

"Yeah, but Lupin?" Considering their old Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher had only been viewed in rags, Harry thought his point would have been obvious.

"Ron's right," agreed Hermione, still rather red in the face, "it's funny to think of Professor Lupin in a ladies nightgown, but it's not really too out of the ordinary."

"Okay, then what about this morning? I caught Sirius sneaking out of Lupin's room."

"He probably just went in to borrow something." Replied Hermione dismissively.

"Sirius was naked." Harry retorted matter of factly.

"Er Harry? This sounds like you've been doing a lot of spying around those two." Ron chimed in, although hesitantly.

"I have reasons! I think they're doing something without my knowledge!"

"Like what?" Ron asked. Hermione remained silent, she was looking contemplative.

"I dunno, making plans for the Order, whipping up a new weapon to crush Voldemort?"

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted, "I think they may be 'together.'"

"Of course they're together," Harry snapped, "that's kind of obvious, they live in the same house Hermione."

"No, I mean, I think they're gay." Harry's mouth dropped open, but Ron cocked

his head curiously.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"No way!" Harry cried angrily, "Sirius is not sleeping with Lupin!"

"Two men together?!" Squeaked Ron, "That's so gross! What is it? Some new muggle fashion?"

"You two are so prejudiced!" Hermione stormed, "you know, a lot of people see that as acceptable conduct, as long as the private part of it is well, private." Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess I can live with it... But it makes me sort of uncomfortable." Harry said, red faced at the fact that Hermione had just chastised him over his godfather. He was supposed to be the first one to defend Sirius, wasn't he?

"Never the less, if it makes you uncomfortable, you should talk to them about it." Hermione said knowledgeably.

"But what if we're wrong?" Said Harry miserably.

"Then wait until they bring it up?" Suggested Ron.

"Hey kids! Dinner!" Sirius called cheerfully from below. Exchanging glances, the trio walked single file down the stairs.

As always at Grimmauld Place, dinner was more a game of luck than a meal. Remus was still teaching himself how to cook, so the dishes resembled nothing that had been seen in a respectable home before, much less in nature. Harry stifled his laughter as Hermione and Ron looked the table over in astonishment. They weren't used to Remus's odd dishes yet. Two bowls of a grayish green mixture sat on either end of the dining table, there was also a mound of small stick like objects that were perhaps biscuits, to the right of those, a plate of what looked like mashed olives, and glasses of something recognizable, pumpkin juice. Lastly, in all it's glory at the center, sat an unidentified roasted meat. Harry couldn't help but notice there were a few black bristled things poking out of one end.

Remus looked around nervously for approval. Ron and Hermione were silent, and Harry worried whether or not he should say something, so as to avoid hurting Lupin's feelings. Luckily, Hermione spoke up at last.

"It looks so... healthy." She said with a smile, "just like what mom makes at home. Sit with me Ron? Harry?" Relieved, Harry took his seat between her and Sirius. Remus, who also looked as if a great burden had been lifted from his heart, took several great steaming spoonfuls of the gray green dish. Hermione copied him, took a large bite, and quickly brought her napkin to her mouth. Harry glanced over in time to see her spit into it.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" Sirius asked in concern, he had noticed too.

"Spicy..." Hermione gasped, her eyes watering. She grabbed for her pumpkin juice and drank deeply. Curious, Harry cautiously took a small taste of the strange food, immediately he reached for his own glass. His mouth was on fire! He took a long draught, and continued to sip lightly even after he regained feeling on his tongue.

Remus was crestfallen.

"I'm deeply sorry Hermione, I had no idea how hot it was." Looking depressed, he reached to take it away, but Sirius stopped him.

"I like it, and I'll eat every bite." Sirius said firmly. He took what remained of the gray green food, and dumped the mess onto his plate. Harry, Hermione and Ron gaped as he began to shovel it down, not seeming to feel a thing.

"You... Really like it?" At first Remus looked suspicious, but then he looked down and smiled, "I'll try harder next time you three..." With a start, Harry thought he saw a tinge of pink in Lupin's cheeks. Was he blushing?

That night Hermione and Ron sat up in their pyjama's on Harry's carpet.

"Harry, would you mind too terribly if I sent home for some decent food?" Ron asked. Hermione kicked him.

"What?!"

"Lupin worked hard! Even if he isn't the best chef, he's trying!"

"Well he'd better try harder if he doesn't want us to die from one of his scary concoctions."

"But wasn't it sweet when Sirius offered to eat it? He knew how disappointed Lupin was." Hermione sighed happily, "I think those two have a wonderful relationship!" Ron made gagging motions and received another kick.

"Ow!"

"You know, I think I could get used to the idea of those two together." Harry said thoughtfully, "Lupin looks really happy, and even though I like Sirius's roguish side, Lupin seems to be keeping him on the straight and narrow. You know, I really think I those two are made for each other, 'soulmates' so to speak. "

"Oh Harry!" Hermione's eyes shone, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! And coming from you!"

"Yeah, but they'd better stay away from me." Ron grumbled, "I don't want them looking at me funny."

"And the prejudice continues..." Hermione sighed.

AN: I'm not prejudiced, and I don't really think Ron or Harry would be that bad... But I think they'd be sorta awkward about it don't you? I tried my hardest. R&R s'il vous plait!


End file.
